


Pure and Oblivious

by NanakiBH



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifel just wants to appreciate Enoch. There's nothing unholy about that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure and Oblivious

With a little bit of water, the soapy bubbles glided down his stomach and added to the growing mountain of bubbles in the water around him. Lucifel's fingers swiped away a few strays that stubbornly clung to his shoulder and replaced them with a kiss.

“L-Lucifel...”

The tenseness in Enoch's shoulders hadn't gone without notice that whole time, of course. The devilish angel rather enjoyed watching him squirm because of him, even if this was supposed to be a favor. 'You wash my back, I'll wash yours'? Lucifel didn't even need to bathe, but he wasn't going to inform Enoch of such a thing and spoil all of his fun. It was always just a bit of harmless fun with him anyway, so it wasn't like anyone could get mad at him for it...

He chuckled under his breath and wrapped his arms around Enoch's waist. That time, Enoch wasn't even able to hide the way he made him jump. He wasn't sure what it was exactly that made him act so wary. Was it the fact that he looked like another man? Was it the whole angel thing?

He set his chin atop Enoch's shoulder and nuzzled his nose into the warm place between his neck and shoulder. That spot was his favorite and now he could smell how nice and fresh his skin was... Humans weren't normally his thing, but Enoch was... Lovely. In a heaven where angels could so easily become corrupt, Enoch really was the most pure.

“Do you want me to...?”

Oh, right. No, he didn't really need him to do anything for him – it was tempting, though. He'd probably be enjoying it far more than Enoch would intend for him to, though. And he was getting very comfortable on his shoulder.

“I'm fine,” he said and held up a hand before Enoch could even say anything back. “Oh look, I missed a spot,” he lied, rubbing his thumb firmly over one of his nipples. His shoulders stiffened and he released a little breath he'd been holding. Gently, Lucifel rubbed the pad of his thumb over the nipple again and Enoch sucked in another breath.

It was impressive how little Enoch talked. Even in a situation like this, he'd keep all his thoughts to himself. It was tough to tell if he was being polite or if he was just freaked out by the attention. His slight, nervous responses made it worth it, though. But what Lucifel really wanted was to see him completely unhinged. He wanted to hear him begging, moaning, see him writhing for more of his touch.

“Lucifel...?”

He was daydreaming, for sure. God was going to smite him for this eventually.

While his mind had been somewhere else, his fingers had kept absently toying with Enoch's nipples, pinching and rolling them idly. When his thoughts cleared, he finally found the ability to respond.

“Mmn? Do you want me to keep going?”

Enoch had the back of one of his fingers between his teeth. Lucifel could only see the side of his face, but he could see the way his eyebrows pressed together in uncertainty. He'd love it if Enoch gave him an answer for once. It flattered him that he trusted his judgment so often, but wanted badly to hear him say it; that he wanted him, that he needed his touch.

“Y- …Yes.”

Oh? Was he confused? Was he hearing things?

“Yes?” he repeated. “You want me to touch you more here?” He circled his index finger around the pink nub slowly, waiting patiently until Enoch nodded his head timidly. For such a big guy, he was also inexplicably adorable sometimes.

Lucifel dipped his fingers back into the warm water and then returned his hands to Enoch's chest, rubbing his warmed fingers around both nipples until they grew hard. And, it seemed, they weren't the only thing becoming hard. With the way that Enoch shifted his thighs under the water, Lucifel was sure he was eliciting quite a response.

“I forget sometimes how responsive the human body is,” he murmured, nibbling lightly at his throat as he spoke. “So sensitive.”

It was a crying shame that Enoch wasn't receiving the kind of appreciation he deserved. He was built like a god. Not like the God, of course. Lucifel wondered himself what The Man really looked like. But if humans were made in His image, then he imagined that Enoch was probably very close. Perhaps beauty is in the eye of the beholder, though. Sariel sure found many women appealing enough to fall for, but Lucifel couldn't believe that anyone would be more worth it than Enoch.

He cupped both of his pecs in his hands, feeling the way they filled his palms. He massaged slowly in circular motions, drawing his fingers over Enoch's nipples with each pass of his hands. By now, Enoch had finally relaxed enough where the tenseness had left from his shoulders and he leaned his weight back against Lucifel's chest.

“Are you sure this is alright?” he asked quietly, as if asking would excuse the way he was starting to arch up into Lucifel's touch.

Lucifel kissed his neck again, working his way up to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “I don't see why not,” he said. “I don't think He really has it in Him to get angry with me. I am His favorite, after all.”

“I don't think He really... plays favorites like that...”

Beh. That's just what He wanted people to think. Lucifel could probably get away with murder and the Lord would think it was cute. Okay, so... maybe not that far, but He sure didn't mind if he broke the heavenly dress code. Anything seemed to go as long as he wasn't causing any time paradoxes.

Besides, He was probably thrilled that Lucifel was taking such an interest in a human. As far as he was concerned, the all the others were just worthless wastes of – 

“Lucifel,” Enoch murmured softly, his chin pressed to his chest. He had his thighs pressed together under the water, his knees nervously brushing together above the surface.

He stood up for a moment, the water all running down his legs, and moved around in front of Enoch. The change in position seemed to surprise him and he looked away quickly before he could get an eyeful of Lucifel's lower half. Lucifel only chuckled and got back down in front of him.

“Scoot back,” he ordered, moving forward on his knees to back Enoch up against the edge of the bathing pool. Still keeping his eyes carefully averted, Enoch shifted back until his shoulders touched the edge. Once he was in place, Lucifel put his hands lightly on top of his knees and parted them, allowing himself to kneel between them. It was an intimate pose for sure, but it wasn't like he was going to do anything indecent. One could say this was “cleaning” as well, right? If he let poor Enoch go, he'd just feel frustrated and unsatisfied. It wasn't healthy to ignore such a need.

His fingertips ran down Enoch's hard stomach, brushing aside droplets of water and bubbles until his fingers dipped under the water and found their destination. Enoch breathed out a ragged sigh at the contact, moving his knees back in on reflex. Lucifel put his hands back up on his knees and looked him square in the face. For a second, Enoch glanced up at him and then nodded quickly as if to apologize, spreading open his legs again for him.

Lucifel allowed himself to relax into his position, moving forward until he was practically draped over Enoch's body. With his fist loosely gripping Enoch's shaft, he leaned forward and closed his lips over one of his nipples. Above him, Enoch gasped and arched his back, one of his hands flying to tangle in Lucifel's damp black spiked hair.

That was what he wanted. Even if he didn't say anything too directly, he wanted to feel this; know that he wanted him to please him more than anything. Even if was just for a moment.

He swirled his tongue around the sensitive point and leaned back just long enough to admire the way his saliva glistened on the pink nipple against his dark skin. More than anything, he wanted to take his cock into his mouth, to feel the way his lips would have to stretch to take him all in, but he worried that he wouldn't have enough air in his lungs to find that very comfortable. He settled for sucking and biting along his chest, using his other hand to rub appreciatively over his taught stomach.

The way the muscles began to twitch underneath his fingertips, he knew that Enoch had to be close. He pulled away, the taste of soap and clean skin lingering on his tongue. He sped up the pace of his fist a little, adding a little more pressure under the head with each stroke. He wanted to watch him while he came, wanted to see him let go because of him. Just that image in his mind could probably satisfy him for an eternity.

Enoch had his eyes closed, his face tilted to the side as he quick little breaths. He looked so lost in it, his whole body focused on the pleasure. Lucifel took his chin in his palm and gently eased his chin forward so he could kiss him.

With just a few more strokes, he could feel him spilling over his fingers under the water. He moaned into Lucifel's mouth, lifting his arms to wrap around his shoulders to keep him close as each spasm worked its way through his body.

When his pleasure finally fizzled down enough for him to regain his thoughts, he awkwardly released Lucifel and glanced down to where Lucifel's fingers were still wrapped loosely around him. With a smirk, he uncurled his fingers and raised his hand above the water. A little bit of cum still clung persistently to the crook between his thumb and forefinger. Nothing that a quick swipe of his tongue wasn't able to clean up.

Enoch breathed out, his cheeks coloring, and Lucifel had never been so happy to have his attention.


End file.
